<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blackmailed and Pegged by the Intern Princess by Princess_April</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154490">Blackmailed and Pegged by the Intern Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April'>Princess_April</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blackmailed and Pegged by the Intern Princess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adults, Blackmail, Brat, Coercion, Cunnilingus, Degradation, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Humiliation, I’m a bad boy, M4F, Msub, Pegging, Rape, Slapping, Spanking, audio scripts, namecalling, office intern, “you’re the boss now princess”</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>[PERFORMANCE NOTES: This man is a crook.  He lives a life as a corporate supervisor in a position of power, but has secret fantasies of being controlled by bratty young women.  In this audio, he never completely gives in.  Even when his intern is forcing an orgasm out of him, and he is living out one of his fantasies, he remains ashamed, conflicted and mortified by what she is doing to him.  That said, he DOES get off on it, and part of what he gets off on IS that conflict of shame, humiliation and helplessness she inflicts on him. He also has a quiet temper bubble to the surface sometimes, hence why he has such trouble accepting her dominance.  The rest of what you need to know is in the words of the script itself.] </p><p>[SFX: As is most often the case with my scripts ALL SFX are OPTIONAL.  If you want to do them, cool, but the script should carry itself with just the words and acting. If you do want to do SFX, and you need assistance, feel free to message me at u/Princess_April on Reddit.]</p><p> </p><p>  <i><b>LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE</b>: This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, <b>All rights reserved.</b> Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the <span class="u">Reddit post of the script offer</span>. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script.</i></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blackmailed and Pegged by the Intern Princess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2234400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blackmailed and Pegged by the Intern Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[PERFORMANCE NOTES: This man is a crook.  He lives a life as a corporate supervisor in a position of power, but has secret fantasies of being controlled by bratty young women.  In this audio, he never completely gives in.  Even when his intern is forcing an orgasm out of him, and he is living out one of his fantasies, he remains ashamed, conflicted and mortified by what she is doing to him.  That said, he DOES get off on it, and part of what he gets off on IS that conflict of shame, humiliation and helplessness she inflicts on him. He also has a quiet temper bubble to the surface sometimes, hence why he has such trouble accepting her dominance.  The rest of what you need to know is in the words of the script itself.] </p><p>[SFX: As is most often the case with my scripts ALL SFX are OPTIONAL.  If you want to do them, cool, but the script should carry itself with just the words and acting. If you do want to do SFX, and you need assistance, feel free to message me at u/Princess_April on Reddit.]</p><p> </p><p>  <i><b>LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE</b>: This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, <b>All rights reserved.</b> Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the <span class="u">Reddit post of the script offer</span>. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——————START ——————</p><p>[OPTIONAL SFX: sound as if through an intercom] Excuse me, miss uhm…. [pause] I don’t remember your name.  Can you come in here please?</p><p>Yeah, right now.  Thanks.</p><p>Yeah, hey come on in.  Have a seat.</p><p>Ok…  Uhm…  So you’ve been interning here, what?  A couple months?</p><p>And when does the internship end?</p><p>Uh-huh.  And you were hoping to be… brought on permanently, or?</p><p>Oh.  Okay. That’s good.  But you’re still looking for college credit right?</p><p>Uhm… Look, I’m just gonna … get right to it.  I’m not sure you know what your job is here.</p><p>Well, can YOU tell me what you’re supposed to be doing?</p><p>Uh-huh… okay… well, have you been doing the filing?</p><p>No?  Okay… have you been answering the phones?</p><p>[pause]</p><p>[subtle sarcasm] I see… yeah, it’s…. uh… hard to know what to say when the clients call… sure.</p><p>What about the admin assistants?  Have you been… helping them?  You know with little jobs they ask you to do?</p><p>Well, do you even know how to make coffee?</p><p>[sigh] Okay.  Well, see… You’re kind of making my point for me here. </p><p>I mean, I know… who your father is.  And I know you’re probably here to… you know, just put a checkmark in a box and move on to… whatever cushy job he’s grooming you for, but uh…</p><p>[gently but firmly] No… no now, listen.  Listen. </p><p>All due respect? You haven’t been doing anything around here except sitting at your desk…. Painting your nails, listening to your air-pods and watching videos on your i-pad…</p><p>No.  Now, I’ve gotten several complaints and I’ve been looking into it, and … that’s all I’VE seen you do too, okay?</p><p>And I can’t in good conscience keep you on… when you’re not doing the job.</p><p>So… I’m afraid I’m just gonna have to let you go.</p><p>Well, that’s what makes this so hard… I know you’re not getting paid, but… I can’t give you credit for work you aren’t doing.</p><p>No, but it’s too late for that.  You’ve been warned several times about this, along with your… well… let’s just call it grossly inappropriate work attire.</p><p>Look, it doesn’t matter anyway.  I’m afraid it’s just too late.  There’s nothing more to be done.</p><p>Uh-huh.  </p><p>Okay… well what else HAVE you been doing… besides sitting at your desk, and wearing dresses that you’ve been repeatedly told are too short?</p><p>Uh-huh… </p><p>[his voice begins to sound nervous]</p><p>Uh-huh…</p><p>Whoa… </p><p>O-Okay… uhm, well you really shouldn’t have been doing that.</p><p>No but those files… they’re confidential. [nervous laugh] You shouldn’t have access to--</p><p>You could get in a lot of trouble for--</p><p>Uh-huh…</p><p>[nervous laugh--trying to keep composure] Ok. I think that you’re ….  Uhm…  getting in a little over your head…</p><p>[breathing starts to become shaky] No…</p><p>[whispered]  Oh god…</p><p>[pause as he tries to breathe] [whispered] Fuck…</p><p>OK wait… just… wait, hold on.  Okay. [nervous laugh]</p><p>Wait wait… okay.  No no… what do you want?  Do you want to keep your job?</p><p>You know what, it’s no problem.  Sure, you can stay on until you finish and get your credit. And then your dad’s happy…. Everyone’s happy, right?</p><p>In fact, we can… yeah, we can probably come up with some money for you.  </p><p>Yeah, I’ve got some discretionary per-diem money I could, you know, redirect your way and uhm... You get a little extra pocket money, and everyone’s happy.  Just… you don’t want to get into all that stuff about the accounts.  You just…  It’s best if you keep all that stuff to yourself…. Okay?</p><p>Okay … no… wait wait wait.  No, you don’t need to call anyone—</p><p>No no… come on, we’re talking here.  This is a negotiation.  What… [nervous sigh] What do you want?</p><p>Your name?  Uhm… [quiet nervous laugh]  I… </p><p>I don’t remember, okay?  I could look it up.  I mean I’ve got it here somewhere [OPTIONAL SFX: paper’s shuffling]</p><p>No but, I… I don’t-- </p><p>Well, I … [flustered] You know… it’s  Uh… Melissa?  </p><p>Larissa?</p><p>No?  I… I don’t remember, but… what you’re talking about doing.  I’ll…</p><p>I’ll go to jail.  Is that… is that what you want?  You want me to go to jail because I can’t remember your name?</p><p>[incredulous laugh] What the fuck…?</p><p>[restrained anger bubbling to the surface]  No… you listen okay?</p><p>[raising his voice] You’ve been sitting there, at that desk out there, doing NOTHING for the last three fucking months, okay?  You’ve actively refused to do anything anyone has asked of you.  </p><p>You’ve been acting like a spoiled, rich, little fucking BRAT!  What did you expect?  </p><p>I don’t care who your father is.</p><p>No no!  Wait, wait. Put the phone down.  Put it-- </p><p>Fuck!</p><p>Put it down… just… </p><p>Okay.  Okay… Just a second. What do you WANT me to call you?</p><p>[shocked] What?</p><p>You’ve got to be kidding me.</p><p>[whispered] Fuck you… </p><p>Fuck you, you little b--</p><p>[frustrated half-whisper] God dammit… </p><p>I’m sorry.  </p><p>I’m sorry, okay?</p><p>[anger breathing--trying to keep himself under control] Yes…</p><p>[whispered-mousy] Princess.</p><p>[sighing and then louder] Yes…. Princess.</p><p>What?</p><p>You… you can’t be serious…</p><p>I am not… bending over my desk!</p><p>[anger and disbelief flaring again] I’m not prostrating myself in front of a useless bitch of an intern who’s trying to blackmail me!</p><p>You know what?  I don’t think you have what it takes to go through with this.  You’re out of your depth. Do you know what it takes to blackmail someone like this?  I don’t think you have the stomach for it.  </p><p>Are you sure you want to do this?</p><p>[different tact—empathy] Listen, you’re young. Your under pressure from you father.  I get it.  You don’t know what you’re doing, okay?  I mean, I’m prepared to forget this whole thing and chalk it up to a rash, stupid decision made by a girl who feels trapped.  </p><p>I mean, I’m sorry about what you’re going through, but--</p><p>No, listen.  You’re making a huge mistake. If you slip up just once, and it’s all over for you.  Your family gets dragged through the mud. Maybe YOU end up in jail?</p><p>Are you sure you want to take me on, little girl?</p><p>What are you… what are you doing?  Sit down!  Get away from me—</p><p>[SLAP]</p><p>Ow!  Fuck!</p><p>Who the FUCK do you think you are?!</p><p>[SLAP]</p><p>Okay, okay!  Fuckin’ jesus!</p><p>[anger breathing] Yes, princess…</p><p>[still resisting] I’m… I’m sorry I called you a bitch.</p><p>[SLAP!]</p><p>Fuck!  I mean… I’m sorry.  I’m sorry.</p><p>[more contrite now] I’m sorry I called you a bitch… princess.</p><p>[coming to terms with it—slowly] Yes, princess…</p><p>Take off my pants?  B-but…</p><p>Yes, Princess.</p><p>[OPTIONAL SFX : Taking pants off]</p><p>Am I what?</p><p>[stammering] No… I’m not… what… what do you mean?</p><p>No, I’m not hiding anything.</p><p>My underwear?  Jesus… </p><p>[scared] Please… I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry, Princess, can we just…</p><p>No, but.. can’t we do something else? Please… I’m sorry Princess.  I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean to disrespect you… </p><p>No, please don’t make me take off my underwear…</p><p>I’m just trying to help YOU, you know? </p><p>Yes, I’m hard, okay?  It’s… It’s a reaction.  It doesn’t mean anything.</p><p>Look I don’t know what you THINK you know but—</p><p>My… OTHER email account?  How did you get iinto—</p><p>[terrified sigh] Fuck….</p><p>No, I didn’t write those stories!  </p><p>No, they aren’t MY fantasies! That’s just… research, it--</p><p>[desperate sigh] Yes, princess…</p><p>I’m sorry, princess.</p><p>No!  I’ve never acted them out in real life…</p><p>No!  I don’t want to!  I don’t like this!  </p><p>How do you want me to feel?  You’re blackmailing me!  </p><p>Fine… yes, princess I’ll take off my fucking underwear…</p><p>[OPTIONAL SFX – takes off underwear] Are you happy?</p><p>You want to humiliate me? Is that what this is all about?</p><p>Yes, I’m hard, okay? It’s obvious.</p><p>Yes, you make me hard, princess… </p><p>Is this a sick fantasy of yours?  Huh?</p><p>Jesus… fine, I’m doing it, okay?  I’m bending over the desk.</p><p>Please don’t make me say that…</p><p>[breathing] fuck…</p><p>I deserve to be spanked…</p><p>[shaky breath] Okay… I’m a bad boy, and I … deserve to be spanked.</p><p>Just get it over with.  Please…</p><p>[SLAP]</p><p>Ow… jesus…</p><p>[SLAP]</p><p>Aah!  Please don’t laugh at me, Princess…</p><p>[SLAP] </p><p>Ow, Jesus fuck!  That hurts, princess!</p><p>[SLAP] </p><p>I’m bad. Okay?  I’m bad.  Fuck!</p><p>[SLAP]</p><p>Ow…  You fucking little bitch…</p><p>No… wait.  Put my nameplate down … Please, princess. I’ll be good. No!  Wait!</p><p>[CRACK!]</p><p>[strained] OW.. Sorry…. Sorry Princess!</p><p>[CRACK]</p><p>Yes, I’m a bad boy… please…</p><p>I’m sorry okay?  Fuck…</p><p>Yes, Princess…</p><p>[CRACK!]</p><p>YES, princess…</p><p>No no… wait… Where are you going?</p><p>Sorry, no, I’m not… moving okay?</p><p>What’s that?</p><p>Holy fuck!  What is THAT doing in your purse!?</p><p>You want to what?</p><p>Peg me?</p><p>[quietly] Are you insane!?</p><p>Here!? </p><p>No, but… </p><p>Wait, please.. princess.  Please!  Please please…. You can’t!  I can’t let you do that!</p><p>Please!</p><p>No… but… where is your decency?  [whispered-desperate] How can you be so cold-hearted?  </p><p>I didn’t do anything to you…</p><p>[shaky breaths--this is happening] Fuck…</p><p>Yes…</p><p>Yes, princess.</p><p>I don’t want to say that!  It’s too humiliating!</p><p>[SLAP]</p><p>[reciting] Please… peg me in my office, princess.</p><p>Please!  </p><p>Yes…I’ve been a bad boy.  I’ve been a bad boy, but please… don’t… tell my boss… just…  please peg me princess. If that’s what you want.</p><p>No, I’ve never done this before.</p><p>Princess…. please…</p><p>[SLAP]</p><p>Ow… Yes, it’s what _I_ want, okay?  </p><p>[shaky breaths]  I want you to peg me, Princess. Please.</p><p>I … I deserve it, okay?  </p><p>Please peg me in my office.</p><p>OH no … no no no   wait wait… please… [strained] Princess… </p><p>Oh… OW… Fuck… Princess don’t peg me…</p><p>Oh… [grunting in pain] Oh, you fucking bitch!</p><p>Oh… fuck!</p><p>I’m sorry… I’m being quiet princess… I’m quiet…</p><p>[strained, whispered] Oh…. OW!  Fuck you!</p><p>[SLAP] </p><p>Ow!  Oh… </p><p>[whispered, strained]</p><p>Oh fuck…  fuck… Jesus christ.  Fuck…</p><p>[SLAP]</p><p>[forced, but becoming real] Oh, fuck me Princess.</p><p>Fuck me.. fuck me.</p><p>Oh… please… fuck.  </p><p>[breath]  Oh… please fuck me princess…</p><p>Yes… yes.  I want you to touch my cock.</p><p>[he wants it, but hates that he does] Please, princess.  Please touch my cock.</p><p>Oh… fuck… yes… Yes…</p><p>Oh please stroke it, Princess.</p><p>[grunting, groan]  Oh, fuck…</p><p>Fuck me, Princess.</p><p>I’m a bad boy.  I’m bad boy…</p><p>Oh god… Fuck, that hurts!  That hurts, princess.</p><p>Ow yes… you’re right... I deserve it.  </p><p>It’s all I deserve.</p><p>Oh… Ow… fuck.  I’m a bad boy.  I’m a bad boy.  </p><p>[whispered--he needs it now] I’m a bad boy.  I’m a bad boy.</p><p>Oh fuck!  Yes, princess.  Please!  Please fuck me!  </p><p>What?</p><p>Yes… Oh, please fuck your boss, princess.  Fuck your boss against his desk.</p><p>Yes, I love it… I love it. Please… keep stroking… please.</p><p>I’m close… I’m so close princess.</p><p>Fuck me!  Fuck me… </p><p>Fuck, I’m gonna cum.  I’m gonna cum…  Ow fuck!!</p><p>[he cums--both pain and pleasure at once--she is not gentle with him]  </p><p>Fucking, Jesus Christ!  Ow… fuck!</p><p>[final hard thursts into him]</p><p>[thrust] Ow! </p><p>[thrust] Fuck!</p><p>[SLAP] [thrust] Fuck you!</p><p>[thrust] You fuckin’ bitch… [can ALMOST hear tears in his voice]</p><p>You fucking little bitch [almost crying--shame]</p><p>Fuck you, bitch.  </p><p>Oh… fuck!  Ow… fuck.  [panting]</p><p>Oh… [moan]</p><p>Wait wait wait… Don’t take it out so fast--</p><p>Oh, ow!!</p><p>[panting – breathing – recovering - sniffling]</p><p>What is wrong with you?  [whispered] Fuck.</p><p>What? </p><p>Yes… Yes princess.  </p><p>You want me on my knees now?  </p><p>Yes princess… </p><p>Yes, princess.</p><p>Yes, I’m a stupid fuck up…</p><p>You just… you … you pegged me, princess.</p><p>Yes, I came… </p><p>You deserve to cum too… </p><p>Yes…. Yes princess. Whatever you want, princess.</p><p>[starts licking her pussy]</p><p>[slurping slopping pussy licking] Yes princess.</p><p>[muffled through her pussy] Don’t … don’t make me say that, please?</p><p>[slurping, licking--partially muffled] I’m a…. I’m a good clit-licker.</p><p>Yes, I’m your clit licker now.</p><p>[groan] You’re the boss, Princess. [licking, slurping]</p><p>You’re the boss now. [sucking, slurping]</p><p>Yes… I want to make you cum…</p><p>Yes, fuck my tongue.</p><p>Please fuck my tongue, princess.</p><p>Get off on my mouth…</p><p>Wait, princess… please don’t smother--</p><p>[moaning smothering sounds as she humps his face and fucks his tongue with her clit--smothering him]</p><p>[finally released—panting] Thank you.  Thank you, princess.</p><p>Thank you for fucking my face.</p><p>Yes, princess… I’m a good boy.</p><p>Yes—yes… okay?  I’ll be good.</p><p>[shaky sigh]  Yes…</p><p>What?</p><p>Yes…</p><p>[broken]  I’m your dog.</p><p>[resigned, and broken]  I’m your dog now.</p><p>[resigned whisper] Fuck.</p><p>[quietly… softly] Yes, Princess.</p><p>I’ll call your father right away, and tell him you’re the… model intern.</p><p>No, you don’t have to come to work anymore.</p><p>I’ll take care of it.</p><p>I’m sorry I tried to… fire you.</p><p>Thank you, princess.</p><p>Thank you for… pegging me.</p><p>Princess?  Does this mean… if I do all that…  Is it over now?</p><p>Why are you laughing?</p><p>Please… I did what you wanted.</p><p>Please, no, you can’t keep this up.</p><p>[surprised] What’s this?  </p><p>The address of your apartment?</p><p>Tomorrow?!</p><p>[resigned--this is his life now] Fuck…</p><p>Yes, princess.</p><p>Whatever you want.. I--</p><p>[whispered disbelief] Jesus Christ…</p><p>----------END---------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>